


Maybe I'll Fist You Next Time

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a triangle, By the way don't wake a human up at 9 AM it's a fucking sin, Dipper is older here, Hand Jobs, I love triangle Bill for some reason?? it's terrible I should not be attracted to a triangle, I went from a jesus fanfic to a fanfic of a demon giving a hand job to a human hh, Like above 18, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, possible fisting fic in the future maybe who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dipper always comes too quickly and Bill wants to add some kinky shit into the sexual side of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll Fist You Next Time

Dipper hasn’t had much experience; in fact, Bill was the one who took his virginity. Spouting ‘lies’ about monsters and demons at school ruined his reputation of being labelled as ‘OK’ by other classmates, and any miniscule chance he had with anyone ceased to exist after that.

He also rarely ever initiates the ‘sex’ he and Bill have, but Bill enjoys doing things with humans, and body stuff is his favourite. Bill says that it makes him feel closer to the human, and Dipper would be lying if he said that those words don’t make him feel special in some weird way.

Usually these sexual encounters start with Bill doing _something_ that’s way over-the-top so he can impress Dipper before-hand, and it _always_ ends with Dipper finishing way too quickly, but Bill probably doesn’t realise that, and if he does, he doesn’t say anything.

This time, though, it starts with Dipper waking up one morning, and Bill, floating slightly above his face, asking with his voice that’s _way_ too high of a pitch: “We should have sex, Pine Tree.”

“Why?” Dipper asks and he has every right to, because it’s _9 AM_ and _holy fuck Bill it’s Saturday and humans like to actually sleep during this day._

“Because.”

And this is the reason as to why Dipper finds himself undressed with his back against the wall his bed is against, because arguing with Bill is like arguing with your mother ꟷ you won’t win, so don’t bother trying.

Bill doesn’t waste any time in grabbing Dipper’s semi-hard cock and stroking, and all Dipper can think of is how _stupid_ Bill is being right now, so he pushes his hand away and says, “You should know by now to use lube, you fucking idiot.”

Bill blinks once and crosses his arms before saying, “I’m doing you a favour here, Pine Tree, and you repay me by calling me an idiot?” Bill turns around, his back facing towards Dipper. “I’m offended.”

Bill’s offense is fleeting though, because within a few seconds and a click of his fingers, there’s a bottle of lube in Bill’s left hand, and he’s already back to facing Dipper, applying a generous amount of it to his cock and then the lube’s gone, disappeared back to who-knows-where and he’s stroking Dipper again, with the latter growing hotter by the second due to the stimulation being received, causing his legs to spread open further on instinct and now all he can think of is how skilled Bill is at this when only a while ago he was calling him an idiot.

“B-Bill,” he stutters, his breaths coming out hotly and erratically, back digging into the wall in a way that would be painful in any other situation. “I’m so close.”

After a few more seconds though, Bill moves his hand away from Dipper’s cock, leaving him breathless and dazed, his expression changing from one of lust, to one of someone who was _just denied their fucking orgasm._

There was a reason as to why they’d never gone further than a simple hand-job and a single finger.

“Don’t get so heated, Pine Tree, I’ll let you come,” Dipper brightened at these words a little, “but you always do it so early that I thought it’d be best if we... held back a little.” Any ounce of hope he’d previously felt was instantly stripped away, but Bill brought it back when he began sensually rubbing at his thigh with his unlubed hand, re-stoking the fire within Dipper’s abdomen.

“It’ll feel better than any previous experience we’ve had. I promise you, Pine Tree.”

Dipper breathes a little heavier in anticipation and sighs out a, “Fine.”

“I knew you could do it, Pine Tree, because you’re such a _good boy_ for me,” Bill ‘whispers’, but his voice has this _edge_ to it and _holy fuck_ Dipper must still be tired because Bill’s voice is _not_ meant to arouse him, because how the _fuck_ is _Bill’s_ voice arousing, and now Bill’s pushing back the hair on his forehead, exposing his birthmark, and _why is this simple action so fucking arousing._

And then Bill’s back to stroking his cock and the only thing Dipper can manage in reply is a whimper and an arch of his back as his head digs into the wall behind him, spreading his legs wider as one of Bill’s finger’s rubs circles on his hip, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Bill hums as he strokes faster. “You’re so beautiful, Pine Tree,” Dipper lets out a whine at those words, the pet name doing more to him than it should, “I love your eyes.”

Bill wishes he didn’t just say that, because then Dipper’s closing his eyes and turning his head slightly and all Bill wanted was to see him come with his eyes open. It’d be a beautiful sight, and the small intimacy that eye-contact can present them would surely bring them closer

But as soon as Dipper’s thighs begin to shake (which didn’t take long, honestly), and his breathing picks up, Bill lets go of his cock, Dipper opening his eyes at the action, looking at Bill, and Bill soothingly rubs at his upper thighs.

“You’re doing so well, Pine Tree, just a little more.” Dipper’s cheeks redden further at Bill’s words of appraisal, and before he can get any words out, Bill’s back at it, slower than before, but this time he’s twisting his wrist more, and his other hand moves from Dipper’s thigh, to his hair, tugging at the strands tightly.

“Such a good boy, Pine Tree.” Dipper averts his gaze from Bill’s eye, and Bill just won’t stand for that. “Look at me.” And so Dipper does, eyes widening a little at the commanding tone Bill’s voice takes, before they’re back to normal in a split second. “What are you?”

“W-What?” Dippers asks in genuine confusion. He’s Dipper Pines, what else would he be?

“Say it. What are you, Pine Tree?”

Dipper stares at Bill for a few milliseconds, before Bill’s stroking his cock a little faster in encouragement, and this gives Dipper the thought that, if he says this, he’ll get to come, and _hey, maybe it won’t be so bad,_ he can deal with a brief knock to his pride.

“I-I’m a ꟷ ah… I’m a good boy.” Dipper’s cheeks flush at the words he just said but _how the fuck did they turn him on even more._

“Good job, Pine Tree, you’re so good at this,” Bill praises, his hand moving faster, and his finger briefly swiping the tip, and then Dipper’s thighs are shaking slightly again and his breathing is getting faster, but this time Bill isn’t pulling his hand away and then Dipper tenses for a moment before coming with a sound that sounds a little like Bill’s name, resting against the wall.

“You did so well, Pine Tree,” says Bill as he wipes away the small build-up of sweat on Dippers forehead as he catches his breath.

“Y’know, if we keep doing these sinful things, then I’ll definitely end up in hell, Bill.”

“You already sold your soul to me, Pine Tree, so you’ll end up in my domain when you die, but it won’t be so bad. I think maybe I’ll fist you next time.”

“Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> (。-`ω´-) i'm so tired please end my misery


End file.
